Naruto: Seré el mejor ¡Deberás!
by edson.reza.247
Summary: Naruto no me pertenece, tanto el mundo en el que se desarrolla la trama como sus personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Tratare de armar un harem con lo que sea xD
1. Chapter 1

Naruto x Harem

ALDEA DE LA HOJA (ATAQUE DEL KYUBI)

PRÓLOGO

(Aquí Kushina no era la jinchuriki del kyubi)

(En el hospital de Konoha)

Minato estaba junto a Kushina esperando el nacimiento de sus hijos gemelos, cuando un AMBU aparece junto al hokage y su esposa.

AMBU: Hokage, el kyubi esta cerca de la aldea, nuestras unidades intentan contenerlo pero no creemos estar mucho tiempo asi.

Minato: ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser, lo siento Kushina, pero tengo que dejarte -dijo triste mientras miraba a su esposa -¡AMBU! Ve y busca a Sarutobi, necesitare su ayuda para pelear. Kushina estare de regreso antes de que mis hijos nazcan -Dijo antes de retirarse con el AMBU para buscar al Sarutobi.

(Fuera de la aldea frente a la entrada principal)

Ninja 1: No se rindan, pronto llegaran refuerzos.

En eso en una nube de humo aparece el tercer y cuarto hokage sobre Gamabunta, el jefe de los sapos el cual fue invocado por Minato para pelear contra el kiuby.

(Mientras tanto en el hospital)

Kushina: Ahhh, (los bebes estaban naciendo poco después de que Minato se retirara), duele.

-Los médicos se acercaron para atenderla y en un momento nacieron los dos niños. Uno era un niño (Era Naruto como lo muestran en el anime) y el otro era una niña (Igual que Naruto, ojos azules y cabello rubio). Justo cuando acababan de nacer los bebés, un hombre con máscara naranja tomo a Kushina y a sus hijos y se los llevo antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo y los llevo a donde se desarrollaba el combate contra el demonio de las nueve colas..

(En medio De La pelea)

Justo cuando las fuerzas de Konoha empezaban a hacer retroceder al kyubi el hombre enmascarado apareció en medio de ambos con Kushina y los niños de rehenes.

Enmascarado: Hokage, rindas si no quiere que algo malo le pase a su familia -dijo con seriedad-

Minato:¡Suéltalos! -grito desesperado al ver a su familia en esa situación- ¿Quien eres y que quieres? -grito ahora con un tono de ira-

Enmascarado:Ya que tanto quieres saber, te lo diré -dijo mientras miraba al hokage el cual se veía muy nervioso- ¡YO SOY MADARA UCHIHA Y HE VENIDO A DESTRUIR ESTA PATÉTICA ALDEA!-

Grito y todos se aterraron excepto Minato el cual se enfureció y atacó Al recién nombrado Madara, el cual al ver que el hokage lo empezaba a superar libero al kyubi el cual estaba bajo su control para que empezara a destruir todo.

Madara: Nos volveremos a ver, si es que sobrevives -dijo riendo mientras desaparecía en su Kamui

Minato:(mirando a su esposa ya que se encontraba fuera de peligro) Kushina, no puedo derrotar al kyubi, es demasiado para mi, por lo que he decidido sellarlo en nuestros hijos. -dijo mientras lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-

Kushina: No Minato, no puedo permitir que nuestros hijos sufran por ser los contenedores de ese monstruo. -dijo también mientras comenzaba a llorar-

Minato:No te preocupes, serán reconocidos como héroes, te lo prometo

Kushina asintió y con el Hiraishin de Minato aparecieron junto al tercer hokage el cual estaba con el resto de los ninjas tratando de contener al kiuby y en un descuido suyo aprovecharon para iniciar el sellado.

Minato: Shiki fūin -grito mientra Shinigami apareció atrás de Minato-

Shinigami: ¿Para que me invitaste mortal? -Pregunto la diosa enojada-

Minato: Le pido que selle al kyubi en mis hijos, la mitad de su alma en cada uno -pidio de rodillas a la diosa-

Shinigami: (volteo a ver a los niños y vio a Naruto y sonrío al verlo pues le pareció lindo y sintió piedad por el al ser Minato su padre si lo llevaba con ella el niño sería huérfano y no quería eso) Esta bien mortal, como hoy estoy de buen humor te perdonare la vida.

Minato: Muchas gracias diosa Shinigami

Después de esa pequeña charla la diosa sello al kyubi en los hijos del hokage y desapareció para después volver sin que nadie la pudiera ver ahora para ver de nuevo Al Chico el cual estaba durmiendo junto a su madre y pensó para sí misma "este niño es espacial, no se porque pero quiero verlo" y después se fue definitivamente.

Después del ataque del kyubi las cosas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad.

(Time skip 2 años)

Kushina estaba a punto de tener otro bebé que volvió a ser niña (ahora es como su madre cabello rojo y ojos morados)

(Time skip 2 años)

De los dos hermanos mayores solo Naruko era reconocida por la gente pues empezó a demostrar control sobre el Chakra del kyubi por lo que Minato y Kushina empezaron a dejar de lado a Naruto y a Natsumi su hermana menor. Poco a poco se olvidaron de la existencia de sus otros dos hijos por concentrarse solo en Naruko la cual ya podía hasta comunicarse con su parte del kyubi.

(3 años despues)

Natsumi empezo a hacerse más cercana a Naruto pues solo ellos dos tenían que arreglárselas para poder vivir. De alguna manera, cuando ambos jugaban Naruto se cayó y quedo inconsciente y apareció en un lugar parecido a una alcantarilla y camino hasta que se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver.

Hola mocoso -dijo Kiuby al ver a Naruto- por fin te dignas a visitarme

Naruto quedo en shock hasta que el nueve colas hablo

Kyubi: Escúchame, tengo un trato que ofrecerte mocoso


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1

(Naruto no se va a ir, se quedará en la aldea con su hermana)

(Mente de Naruto)

Kyubi: Escúchame, tengo un trato que ofrecerte mocoso

Naruto:(espantado) ¿Quien eres? ¿Y que clase de trato es del que hablas?

Kyubi: A ver, yo soy el todopoderoso kyubi pero mi nombre es Kurama recuerdalo insecto, y en cuanto al trato quiero entrenarte a cambio de mi libertad

Naruto: (sorprendido por saber quien era ese inmenso zorro) No te pienso liberar, intentaras destruir la aldea de nuevo.

Kurama: Aunque quisiera no podría, perdí la mitad de mi poder, así que cuando me liberes tomare el control del cuerpo de tu hermana y recuperar mi poder con sus reservas de chakra, y cambio de hacer eso te daré poder

Naruto: ¡No!, si liberarte implica que mates a mi hermana no pienso liberarte

Kurama: ¿Y entonces que harás? Me necesitas si quieres hacerte fuerte, después de todo nadie te quiere ayudar

Naruto se puso a pensar y tenía razón el nueve colas, cuando sus padres comenzaron a entrenar a su hermana, él y Natsumi fueron desplazados. Naruto quería demostrarles a sus padres que también podía ser como su hermana pero cuando buscaba a alguien que lo ayudara nadie quería hacerlo. Se entristeció hasta que recordo el día en el que la conoció.

(Flash back: hace 2 años)

Naruto estaba en un bosque de la aldea buscando un lugar para iniciar su "entrenamiento", hasta que de pronto escucho a alguien llorar. [Anko es como 6 años mayor que Naruto en este fic]. Al escuchar esto Naruto se acercó a donde creía que venía ese ruido y vio a una niña de como 11 años llorando cerca de un pequeño lago, al verla quiso acercarse a ella pero la niña lo escucho y quiso atacarlo y se lanzó sobre el pobre Naruto que se asustó por la reacción de ella y entonces hablo

Anko: ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? -Dijo un tanto enojada-

Naruto: Estaba buscando un lugar para iniciar mi entrenamiento y escuche como si alguien llorara y vine a ver si no había pasado algo malo. Por cierto ¿Quien eres tu?-respondio mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Anko

Anko: ¡Yo soy la increíble Anko Mitarashi, la mejor kunoichi del mundo! -grito mientras que a Naruto se le caía una gotita estilo anime, al parecer olvido que estaba triste y enojada con el rubio- ¿Y quien eres tú? -pregunto al niño al cual seguía aplastando, pero no parecía importarle a alguno de los dos

Naruto: Yo soy Naruto Namikase -respondió con entusiasmo- Pero me gustaría saber porque estabas llorando

Tan pronto termino de hablar Anko se quitó de encima de Naruto y cambio su rostro por un de tristeza y entendió que había preguntado algo indebido

Naruto: Perdóname si pregunte algo que no debia

Anko: No te preocupes, así como es la gente De La aldea me sorprende que no supieras quien soy

Naruto: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Anko: Es una larga historia (Le cuenta lo que le paso con Orochimaru, como este fue su sensei, tambien como es que traicionó a la aldea y como a ella la discriminan por ser su alumna)

Naruto: (Un poco enojado con aldea por lo que acababa de escuchar) Pero tu no tienes la culpa de eso, es de ese Orochimaru y tu no tienes que permitir que te traten asi

Anko se sorprendió por como la trataba el niño, a pesar de que se habían conocido hace un momento, el le hablaba como si fueran amigos de hace mucho tiempo y ella se sentía bien pues no era como el resto de los aldeanos que la trataban así solo por haber sido alumna de Orochimaru

Anko: ¿De verdad piensas eso?, no te sientes enojado conmigo por lo que paso

Naruto: Claro que no, no me importa quien sea ese Orochimaru, tu no eres el y con eso me basta para saber que no eres como el

Anko estaba feliz, por primera vez en un tiempo tenía un amigo en cual confiar y que no le importaba su pasado, sentía incluso aunque era un niño de la mitad de su edad sentía que podía confiarle todo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salto sobre el y lo abrazo un rato hasta que Anko recordando el propósito original del rubio en el bosque decidió ayudarlo

Anko: Naruto, dijiste que venias a entrenar, ¿qué te parece si te ayudo?

Naruto: ¿Enserio? Gracias

Anko: No hay de que

Y así Anko ayudo un rato a Naruto con ejercicios físicos antes de iniciar con un entrenamiento más serio. Y así ha sido durante 2 años, todos Los Días De 8:00 A.M. a las 3:00 p.m. iba al bosque a entrenar y recientemente empezó a llevar a Natsumi porque ella también quería volverse fuerte (y estar más tiempo con su hermano pues al iniciar su entrenamiento con Anko empezó a estar menos tiempo con ella). En ese tiempo aprendió los jutsus más básicos de la academia

(Fin flash back)

Naruto: No Kurama, eso es mentira, yo me volveré fuerte, ya lo veras. Y si hay personas que me quieren ayudar y me apoyan en lo que pueden

Kurama: Esta bien mocoso, pero pronto volverás a mi suplicandome para que te de poder, pero por el momento parece que tienes que despertar

Naruto: ¿Esto es un sueño? Parecía tan real

Kurama: No es un sueño, estamos en tu subconsciente y todo fue real, ahora despierta que parece que tienes visitas

Naruto despertó en un lugar todo de blanco y descubrió que estaba en el hospital y a un lado estaba toda su familia y Anko, que por Natsumi se enteró de que Naruto estaba ahi 


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 2

(Hospital de Konoha)

Naruto despertaba y noto que estaba en el hospital con su familia y Anko a su lado

Naruto: (Entrando en razón, exaltado) ¡¿Qué, como llegue aquí?!

Natsumi y Naruko junto con Anko se lanzaron sobre Naruto el cual no pudo hacer nada para detenerlas y termino siendo aplastado por las 3 chicas que se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron y se quitaron rápidamente para luego pedir disculpas...

Naruto: ¿Y cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Kushina: (Algo preocupada) Como 4 días

Naruto: ...

Minato: Naruto, ¿Estas,,,

Naruto: ¡¿QUEEEEE?! No es posible que estuviera tanto tiempo desmayado -grito Naruto asustado-

Natsumi: Perdón hermano, por mi culpa esto te paso T_T T_T

Naruto: Tranquila, no fue tu culpa.

Y tan pronto termino de hablar Natsumi abrazo a su hermano con fuerzas mientras lloraba. Todos se estaban comenzando a desesperarse porque se estaban tardando demasiado

Anko: (Ya desesperada) Bueno, creo que yo ya me voy -dijo mientras salía, quería irse antes de golpear a los hermanos

Cuando Anko salio hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Minato hablo

Minato: Bueno Naruto, como ya te dieron de alta, ¿Que les parece si vamos a comer algo?

El resto hay presente: ¡Si, ramen!

A Minato le dio risa la reacción de su familia, pero de igual manera fueron a comer. Tan pronto como acabaron de comer, Minato se retiró para continuar con su labor de hokage dejando al resto que se dirigió a su casa

Kushina: Bien, ahora que ya llegamos yo también me tengo que ir, tengo una importante misión y no puedo quedarme más tiempo. Tómense el día, cuídense -y se fue-

Cada uno de los hermanos se fue a descansar un rato para después continuar con sus labores

Naruko: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Natsumi: No se, además Naruto no ha despertado todavía

Naruto estaba escondido detrás de un mueble para asustar a sus hermanas y cuando preguntaron por el salio de su escondite para continuar con su plan

Naruto: (Detrás de Naruko) BUU -dijo para que Naruko saltara detrás de Natsumi la cual se estaba riendo por como reacciono su hermana frente a la broma de Naruto

Naruko: No me asustes así hermano

Naruto: Jajaja debiste ver tu cara cuando gritaste

Naruko: No te rías, que no fue gracioso

Natsumi: Si lo fue

Naruko al ver como sus hermanos se burlaban de ella hizo lo más lógico posible, se puso a llorar

Naruko: (Como niña de 3 años) Bua, bua, mi hermano ya no me quiere π_π (╥_╥) ( TДT)

Naruto: (Asustado) No es cierto Naruko, yo te quiero mucho

Y como todo buen hermano mayor que se respeta comenzó a consolar a su hermana hasta que se calmo

Naruko: Que tal si ahora jugamos a los ninjas

Naruto/Natsumi: Ok

(La relacion entre Naruto y Naruko siempre fue buena, pero con los entrenamientos y ejercicios ellos se empezaron a distanciar. Sus padres se preocupaban por Natsumi y Naruto, no tanto como deberían y de hay es que Naruto se hace cargo de Natsumi pues sus padres están casi todo el tiempo con Naruko entrenandola para que pueda controlar al kyubi)

Y así estuvieron toda la tarde jugando hasta que la noche cayó, había una tormenta eléctrica, se escuchaban los truenos y parecía que toda las noche sería asi. Todos fueron a sus camas, sus padres no estaban en casa y eso era muy común. La tormenta seguía cayendo, Naruto estaba por dormirse hasta que la puerta de su habitación sé abrió y vio a Natsumi con un rostro de miedo y entro

Natsumi: Hermano tengo miedo, déjame dormir contigo

Naruto: (Resignado) Esta bien, acuestate

Natsumi se alegró y se acostó junto a su hermano el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana viniera cada vez que tenía miedo. Naruko la cual estaba fuera escuchando decidió entrar tambien

Naruko: Yo también quiero dormir aqui

Para Naruto eso era nuevo pues casi siempre Naruko se quedaba sola (tenía miedo pero se hace la valiente)

Naruko: Por favor -dijo mientras ponía cara de perrito regañado-

Naruto: Esta bien -dijo mientras trataba de evitar verla a los ojos- "y yo que solo quería descansar"

Y así pasaron la noche y Naruto apareció de nuevo frente a Kurama

Kurama: Y bien ¿Que dices sobre el trato?

(En este capítulo intente explicar un poco la relación entre Naruto y su familia, el no se va ir De La aldea así nada mas para regresar cuando tuviera 10 años y quien sabe con que entrenamiento lograra volverse tan fuerte que fuera capaz de destruir la aldea de un solo ataque, esta muy usado. Tampoco va a odiar a sus padres ni los va intentar matar)


End file.
